


meeting

by norigohan_butter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Not Beta Read, mentions of wonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norigohan_butter/pseuds/norigohan_butter
Summary: two lovers found at sea





	meeting

**Author's Note:**

> first post on ao3 and i have no idea what im doing  
> i really hope it doesn't get confusing or the sentences aren't too much of a mouthful sajfhsdhf been really obsessed with this au lately and thought that i should write it down before i lose interest

it has became a normal thing now. whenever mingyu would find himself free from all the lessons and responsibilities, he would always bring his letter in a bottle and set out to a secluded cave beside his castle. it wasn't a particularly a big cave, it was rather small and had a large opening towards the sea (which is good for watching the sunsets), letting the salty air fill the walls.  
  
as mingyu stepped in, feet bare, he let the feeling of sand sink between his toes. he had nailed one of the rocks next to the shore, a knot then followed. mingyu would use it to make sure his letter doesn't get swept away by the tides, since it'll usually be too high for people to walk into.  
  
like usual mingyu set out his message in a bottle, closing his eyes and holding said bottle said to bottle chest. "i hope we'll be able to see each other." he whispered to himself; maybe.  
  
mingyu never realized that every time that he would come here to leave his letter, a lovestruck mermaid was ready to receive it. sometimes the mermaid would wait all day just to get a letter.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
"jeez seokmin just talk to him," the mermaid's friend, hansol, would always whine, "you both clearly like each other, right?" and seokmin blushed at that.  
  
"he only likes me for my voice you know," seokmin tried to push away the compliments, he never knows how to take them anyway. he just feels undeserving of it.  
  
"but you two talk with each other through mail, right? for— _for almost five months even_! he probably knows things i don't know about you!"  
  
"i just— don't want him to be disappointed," seokmin rubbed his arm, "my fin is so dull and it— it makes it look like it has holes on them," he went off again.  
  
mermaids don't usually have patterns, they tend to have only one or two colors. hansol for example, was a full fledge golden yellow, easily attracts attention and adoration throughout their people; to be expected since hansol himself has noble blood. on the other hand, seokmin had three colors. that enough could make people whisper about on how it could be a bad omen, it hurts seokmin a lot. his moss green fin with black spots that disappear under the sea and white streaks that make his body look destroyed under the ray of sunlight. only hansol (and probably mingyu) find it beautiful, 'it's unique!' hansol would say. though seokmin would rather be anything but to stand out.  
  
"hyung—"  
  
"and besides, even if he does like my fin; wouldn't he sell me off?" seokmin laughed, but it was to coat his fear. hundreds of years ago mermaids were more vulnerable around humans, interaction between the two species felt almost natural. though of course fairy tales don't actually have happy endings, especially since humans would gain a mermaid's trust only to sell them. it nearly drive mermaids out of extinction.  
  
"hyung, he would never…"  
  
seokmin tried smiling sincerely again, "not all humans are like yours, hansol." but his smile faded.  
  
"i wish they were,"

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
seokmin swan to where his friend was, the usual corner not too far from the city, but enough to keep them alone. luckily it wasn't that far from the cave, if it was, seokmin you have collapses by now. "h-hansol?" he breathed.  
  
"yeah— wait, whoa are you okay? you look so pale!" hansol rushes, pulling his friend's arm to let the other sit down. he sees seokmin hugging a bottle and he's not sure if he should ask, "did something happen?"  
  
"i—" seokmin can't function right now, his head was filled with so many thoughts. his head can't take it and all seems to be oozing out as a blush. he's flustered. "i heard his voice," he was finally able to say, hansol gasped but was immediately followed by an excited grin.  
  
"what did he sound like?"  
  
"i— i don't know," and that alone was enough to puzzle both of them, "i just. want to hear more of it."  
  
"aww," hansol gave his friend an ol' big hug, "you're so in love," he teased, but seokmin seem to be taking it well. sure his face is flushed deep red, but there was an undeniably happy smile on his face.  
  
"let's go celebrate!" the younger mermaid suggested, "we'll go to the spa or spend the night in town or—"  
  
"stay at home and rest?" seokmin said shyly, "i'm just— overwhelmed."  
  
hansol smiles again, "of course," he grabbed seokmin's hand, leading the lovestruck mermaid to his home. asking curiously about seokmin's future human.  
  
"so what did he say anyway?"  
  
seokmin looked down as he remembers mingyu's exact words, another smile crept on his lips, "he wants to see me."

 

 

  
  
  
  
mingyu never really did believed in mermaids, until now even. the only reason why he leaves messages in a bottle is because he thought someone lived there, that someone being a human, though that wasn't the main reason why the prince was so glued to the cave. a beautiful voice made him so attracted to the place, and that voice belongs to none other than seokmin.  
  
it was by chance, seokmin thinks, but by fate, according to hansol.  
  
it was a not so normal day. seokmin wasn't feeling his best and that resulted in him isolating himself, finding a place for him only to express his sadness; mainly by singing. no one has ever heard him sing before. he's not even sure if hansol has heard him sing, and honestly if he did, he would be constantly nagging to 'show off your talent!' which is something seokmin doesn't need right now. he'd honestly dread the day where his hobby would be a job.  
  
coincidentally, the cave he was singing at that day was also the same cave the prince would take some r&r from his duties.  
  
mingyu was transfixed by seokmin's voice once it has reached his ears, his feet seem to walk on their own to the source. walking slowly and careful not to make a sound, fearing that he'd come off as creepy to whoever is singing.  
  
everything seem to be going smoothly until mingyu's toe hit a rock and he hissed, seokmin mistaking it for a snake and stopped. there was tension as mingyu's footsteps sound more clear, making the poor mermaid more anxious and quickly jump into the water.  
  
seokmin hears running now, and a low breath that followed every step. it seem like whoever ran for him is still looking around, making seokmin more curious on who exactly is so eager to look for him.  
  
let's just say that curiosity led seokmin to visit everyday and mingyu to finally decide to write letters in a bottle for the mysterious, yet charming singer.  
  
the first letter was mingyu apologizing about interrupting seokmin's singing, followed by a brief introduction of himself. when seokmin showed hansol the letter (of course, in another cave above the water where it's dry), the latter seem so ecstatic and can't help but tell seokmin that his human, wonwoo, was mingyu's half brother; a small world indeed. hansol encourages seokmin to write back every time, and soon enough, it'd be a routine between them.  
  
when seokmin replied to the letter, it was a self introduction and him forgiving mingyu for earlier. however, seokmin never seem to mention the detail that he was a mermaid to mingyu. he's either way too afraid for that or forgets every time.  
  
besides, after the great hunt of mermaids decades back, interaction between humans and mermaids has decline drastically. nowadays interaction between them is seen as 'sacred' as some would say. every time a mermaid gains interest in a human, it will always ask to keep the mermaid's existence a secret and only they acan see said mermaid. if the human agrees, then the relationship could continue on, but if the human refuses, then comes death.  
  
of course killing his supposedly crush isn't something seokmin can get into, but hearing how genuine mingyu wanted to see him; it makes his heart melt. the fact that mingyu also had relations with hansol's human also put him at ease, wonwoo was told to be very understanding, something seokmin wish mingyu would have when he would reveal himself.  


 

 

  
  
  
'it's the big day!' of course hansol had to keep reminding seokmin. after exchanging letters with mingyu about meeting (and very explicitly, numerous times, to keep him a secret and to come alone), seokmin can't believe it's actually happening.  
  
mingyu himself was also excited. he's known as a very clumsy prince, knocking over things and mistaking one thing for another, but that doesn't stop him from being charming. especially today where his smiles are full and anyone seeing it can't help but feel happy for him, despite not knowing what for. though that exciment comes with consequences as he tries to hurriedly finish his lessons and responsibilities, making him clumsier and nearly making a mess of the palace. his servants can't be mad at him, of course, for their prince's happiness is theirs.  
  
unlike every other days, mingyu actually readies himself for this occasion. wearing his most comfortable, yet classy shirt tucked in his recently custom made pants; he even bothered washing his face twice today.  
  
mingyu walked in to their usual cave, his heart thumping so loudly he's pretty sure it's echoing in it. instead of tying his bottled letter, he set to sit on a rock beside it; close enough to the water to dip his feet in. he's not sure why he did that, maybe since he hasn't done that whenever he's here.  
  
"your highness?" mingyu heard a voice, though he's not sure where it came from. he stood up and turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, but no luck.  
  
"your highness may i request that you close your eyes," the voice said again, "and— maybe sit down?"  
  
mingyu wasn't sure what made him trust the voice so quickly, maybe it had to do with the fact that mermaids are naturally gifted with luring humans into their antics; but mingyu doesn't know that. so he did, in fact, sat down where he was; feet dipped in the waters as he leaned on a rock behind him.  
  
seokmin took a deep breath as he slowly surface, carefully sticking his face out as he see if the prince has actually closed his eyes. he's glad he took that breath, if he didn't his throat would be completely dry by now.  
  
the prince was stunning, more stunning than the image seokmin can only see underwater. his features weren't the sharpest in the drawers, unlike what hansol would describe his human. mingyu was a lot softer, lashes long and plump cheeks. seokmin blushes at the sight, speechless at how calm the other was. he was too nervous with the whole situation and resorted to dunking his head back in the water, startling the prince.  
  
"wh-what's wrong?" mingyu turned around worriedly, "did i do something?"  
  
"n-no! it's fine! i'm just, nervous." seokmin shook his head underwater, it makes him even more nervous of not knowing if the prince still had his eyes closed or not. his head is spinning and he doesn't like it at all.  
  
"is it… because i'm a prince?" mingyu pouted, he sounded disappointed; which made seokmin panic more. he really hated being treated too much like a prince sometimes. throughout childhood, kids avoided playing with him due to his status; leaving him only to play with his servants and only brother at the time: wonwoo. it was hard finding someone else beside his family to treat him like a normal growing boy, it stuck with him until adulthood; thinking that people are only nice of him because of his status, people avoiding being brash or truthful to him in fear of upsetting his father. he hated that.  
  
"no, i just— don't usually show myself." seokmin blurted, he's not sure if that actually tone down the situation or made it worse.  
  
that confused mingyu, so he instinctively asked: "what do you mean?"  
  
a brief silence. seokmin was taking in his breath again, "are your eyes still closed your majesty?"  
  
"yes," his answer relieved seokmin, "please," mingyu could only say, confused between 'please don't be afraid' and 'please take it easy'. he's not sure what fits best and stops at the first word, but now he's afraid that he sounded too demanding. which in reality, seokmin doesn't care about at all; he just wants to know if it was okay for seokmin to see eye to eye with the prince.  
  
another breath and seokmin had half of his body out of the water, but everything fails when he's not sure what to cue the prince that he can open his eyes. seokmin finds it too awkward to say anything too long and isn't sure what phrase fits his entrance. luckily mingyu could feel the awkward silence.  
  
"may i, uh— open my eyes?"  
  
"oh, um, yes, please."  


 

 

  
  
  
seokmin woke up from his sleep, feeling oddly energized despite the fact that the sun's ray was blatantly directed to his eyes. he yawed before he rubbed his face, an attempt to wake himself up even further. he was alone that morning, hansol probably headed earlier to some boring nobleman's party in the middle of town. speaking of parties, seokmin's stomach grumbled (because he's thinking about all the free food in parties). he checked around to see if there were some leftovers, knocking down something he had placed on the cupboard. it was a bottle.  
  
"right," he smiles sheepishly at the undamaged bottle, "that actually happened."  


 

 

  
  
  
the first thing mingyu (unintentionally) did when he saw half a body coming out if the water was backed away, a little too harshly, if he says so himself. in fact, it made him looked so shocked that he can see the other be completely heartbroken at the sight. he noticed, of course. he was ready to straighten his back and say sorry before the mermaid's tail perked up, but seokmin's head hanged low.  
  
"sorry—"  
  
"no— i'm, sorry." mingyu stuttered, and he hasn't heard himself like this since his first lesson of public speaking, "i'm sorry i was expecting a person and i thought you were naked under there, but— oh! a fin!" mingyu nervously chuckled at the end, he's sweating.  
  
seokmin wore a bitter smile after that, he wasn't sure if mingyu was making fun of him or not. his heart felt heavy until he heard a splash of water, mingyu went halfway in.  
  
"sorry— i didn't mean any harm, um," mingyu extended a hand, "pleasure to meet you!"  
  
mingyu tried giving the other his best and most genuine smile, but his eyes can't help but to look at the mermaid's features. webbed ears and gills on one's neck, it was probably enough to scare anyone. however, the soft gaze and glowing skin of the creature intrigued mingyu. he can see why sailors are so easily attracted by such a thing, and it may be too soon, but mingyu would dive into the ocean in any condition to see a mermaid like seokmin up close.  
  
instead of grabbing the others hand, seokmin suddenly had tears rolling out of his eyes; unsure how and why that happened. maybe he's just not used to people being nice to him and, for once, he's actually making a new acquaintance that won't turn their back on him. he's overwhelmingly happy and he can't seem to be able to word it out.  
  
mingyu frowned. he's unsure if he did something wrong or if there was something up with seokmin, 'maybe wonwoo-hyung was right about mermaids being sensitive.' he thought, rendered speechless at how easily the mermaid in front of him wept.  
  
"thank you," seokmin coughed, "i'll— be looking forward to meeting you again."  
  
'again.'  
  
that word was apparently enough to make mingyu promise himself to come everyday, saying he'll rearrange his daily pattern (which he had already adapted to) so that he can at least have an hour or so to talk to the mermaid; seokmin couldn't be more flattered by that. it felt too much like a dream, but also felt real and a bit too fast. he's not sure what he's feeling right now, his heart is thumping and his smile and voice is shaking; however he never felt so, content with himself.

 

  
  
  
  
"oh, hey hansol," seokmin said as he exited his home, finding hansol who was about to enter for himself, "bye hansol," he quickly excused himself, leaving his friend a bit speechless. hansol blinks, but smiles as he guesses what seokmin is in a hurry for.  
  
it's been nearly a year after seokmin and mingyu properly introduced themselves, sharing a lot of things along the way. like how seokmin had to bear the bad news that his fin pattern was seen as unpretty to other merpeople (creating an animated offended gasp from mingyu, he laughed at that) or how cities underwater works. on the other hand, mingyu had told tales about his half brother being a pirate. which seokmin had already know from a certain mermaid (who happens to have an… intimate relationship with said pirate), but chose to keep that secret just so seokmin can see the light of adoration in mingyu's eyes when talking about his dear big brother.  
  
turns out they found a rock that's close enough to the water, but also close enough to have them sit next to each other and talk. granted it's a bit cramped and seokmin feels like his soul leaves his body every time their hands brush, but it also means front row seats to canine filled smiles and double lidded eyes that beamed like a pirate's treasure under the sea.  
  
"oh! but as great as my brother is, i don't think i've ever met anyone more interesting than you, seokmin!" mingyu said without thinking, he was trying too much to make seokmin feel includes in his monologue that he failed to realize how that sentence could be interpreted; seokmin blushed.  
  
"thank you, but," his flattered smile turned to a frown, "the only decent thing i can do is singing, i mean, it's the main reason why you're here and all i don't see why you could've bear with me for so long—"  
  
mingyu gave seokmin a look, one that was enough to stop the latter from talking. embarrasingly, now seokmin was the one talking without thinking; blabbering about something that mingyu might took offense. which he did.  
  
"seokmin i don't just like your voice," he started, confusing seokmin, making the latter wonder what else could be admirable of him. "you're funny seokmin. you're kind, selfless, and your eyes do this thing when you laugh at your own jokes and just; i feel like i'm seeing the sun and the moon at the same time— wait hold on." mingyu stopped, hiding his face since what he just said made absolutely no sense. "sorry i'm not the poetic type" he laughed nervously, now a bit envious at how his brother is a magician when it comes to words; popping up unexpected vocabulary and sense that flows like the fjord.  
  
mingyu finally looked up to see that seokmin's face was deep red, visible by the obvious contrast to the water and the color of his fin. seokmin didn't see himself as any of what mingyu said, heck, he didn't even know he made a face when he laugh (which he's not sure if that's a good or bad thing). it blows his mind how differently people see him, and in this case: how mingyu saw him, not just as a mermaid, but as someone who sees him as an equal. someone who sees seokmin as a—  
  
"seokmin?" before he knew it, mingyu was dangerously close. his hand was casually placed on seokmin's forehead, "are you okay? do mermaids get fevers too?"  
  
"y-yes, and they uh—" seokmin honestly can't believe what he might say, "they fall in love too." he panicked, he's not sure if that was a big enough hint to tell mingyu that he likes him.  
  
it took half a second, which felt like half a day for seokmin, for mingyu to react. a few blinks and his hand was no longer on seokmin's forehead, but his face was still, ever so dangerously, close.  
  
just when seokmin thinks they couldn't get any closer, mingyu quickly averted his eyes, coughing after as a non-verbal excuse to look away. mingyu's cheek was completely pink, something seokmin has never seen before. it intrigues him, but he's not sure why his face is heating up as well. the situation felt too childish.  
  
"so… you like me then?"  
  
seokmin nodded.  
  
"like… like _like_ me?"  
  
they both blushes harder at the question, seokmin nodded slowly. everything sounded like what a 6 year old would say, it felt somewhat nostalgic but honestly embarrassing.  
  
mingyu turned to seokmin again and his eyes was suddenly filled with stars, his cheek pink like the the five seconds of sunrise. his eyebrows seems serious, but his lips say otherwise as they shake. "i like _like_ you too,"  
  
this time seokmin blinked, he's not sure if it was appropriate to ask mingyu to repeat what he said since he just, didn't believe what happened. he feels his cheeks burn, but his head just won't move away to dip itself in the cool water. he's just too, fixated on mingyu, he wished he knew why. that is until it was clear how his eyes wondered off to mingyu's lips and didn't even question anything when those said lips leaned closer and everything turns dark. all seokmin could feel was very dry lips against his own, the salt from the seawater coating seokmin dripping into their lips. it wasn't a perfect, fantasy-like kiss, but neither of them were exactly complaining.  
  


 

 

  
  
it has became a normal thing now. whenever mingyu has finished all his responsibilities, he would take comfort in the small cave near his palace. it wasn't a particularly a big cave, it was actually rather small and had a large opening towards the sea (which where he and seokmin watch sunsets), it letting the salty air fill the walls.  
  
as mingyu stepped in, feet bare, he let the feeling of sand sink between his toes. he sat down and dipped his feet in the water, either waiting for seokmin to arrive or surprise him. whichever comes first.  
  
he leaned onto a rock,letting his guard down so he can truck seokmin the latter can surprise him. "i want to see you, seokmin." he whined to himself, maybe.  
  
bubbles rise from the water as seokmin followed, shyly smiling at the prince in front of him. making his majesty straighten up to grab seokmin by his hand, the latter laughed at that; amused by how his lover has turned out to be.  
  
"good afternoon, fair merman," mingyu kissed his hand, saying things like that out of habit more than anything. which somehow always send tickling sensations in seokmin's belly, 'it's cute' he thinks.  
  
"good afternoon to you too, your majesty,"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it kshdfshfb feel free to visit my twitter (@gyullible) too if you want to talk


End file.
